Memories -Vincent Valentine-
by the-last-shinra-soldier
Summary: "Those memories are your downfall, Vincent." Vincent Valentine x OC One-Shot
**Memories; Vincent Valentine**

* * *

"Hey, Tifa," I greeted, dipping my head politely and swinging open the gate to get behind the counter. "Vincent around?"

Tifa placed an empty glass onto the bar, pursing her lips as a small crease formed between her brows. "Now that you mention it, he headed out a little while ago. Why?" She asked slyly, her lips twitching to hold back a smile.

I shot her an unamused look. "Because he asked me to buy some potions for him," I stated matter-of-factly, "and I was going to give them to him, okay?"

The smug look on her face suddenly deteriorated. "He was looking a bit upset, actually."

"When does he not?" I muttered, raking a hand through my hair. The bag strapped over my shoulder was starting to weigh me down with the full glass vials inside. "Did he say where he was going?"

Tifa shook her head sadly. "Sorry."

"Wait, what day is it today?" I blurted.

Taken aback by the urgency in my voice, she wheeled to face the calender tacked to the wall behind her. "The 22nd July..."

I fell against the counter with a defeated sigh. Tifa fixed her questioning glance on my crestfallen face. "What's happening today?"

"Lucrecia's birthday," I answered sadly. "He'll be with her."

Tifa hummed softly, fluttering a hand to my shoulder. "Go visit him," she urged. "I think... I think he'll need someone with him."

I shook my head quickly, slipping a humourless laugh. "No. He'll want to be alone."

Tifa shot me a grim smile. "Don't you think he's been alone for too long?"

The rocks felt damp under my fingers as I leaned against them for support. I tried not to let my gaze wander to the edge of the precipice, where the waterfall roared, spraying my cheeks with flecks of water. Clutching the flowers to my chest, I hugged the wall and moved slowly across the ledge, trying not to focus on the churning depth below.

A hush fell as soon as I passed into the cave tucked behind the waterfall. It felt as though the world beyond was sitting in an entirely different plain.

Taking shallow breaths, I smoothed down my hair, adjusted the flowers in my hands, and padded further into the hollow.

Lucrecia's crystal emitted a soft glow, flooding the cave floor with ripples of blue light. A soft hum seemed to resonate from her body, as if pulsing with power. Impressive stalactites broke out from the ceiling, pooling silvery light that mixed with the blue to create a hypnotising effect.

It was a sight that plucked at my heartstrings, and I whisked away a single tear before slipping out of the shadowy entrance to the cavern.

Vincent was sat a few metres away from the crystal, one leg propped beneath his elbow and the other stretched out in front of him. His eyes flickered open as I shuffled closer.

"Alaya," he said simply, his voice a ghostly whisper, raising his head slightly.

"Vincent, I... shall I leave?"

I was met was silence. He still had his crimson eyes fixed on the foot of the crystal, rippling with pain and longing. He longed for her. For Lucrecia.

I backed away sheepishly, regretting listening to Tifa's advice.

"Wait," he said shortly, still not looking at me. "What's that in your hand?"

Glancing down at the flowers, I chewed my lip and retraced my steps toward him. "Flowers," I said, grimacing at how loud my voice sounded amid the tranquillity of the cave. "I brought them for her."

He cocked his head to the side, sharp eyes catching mine. "Can I see?"

I dropped to my knees and held them out, my hands trembling slightly. "Lilies," he said softly, his eyes imbued with such melancholy it made my chest ache. "Nice choice."

He emitted a quiet sigh, turning back to look at Lucrecia's resting place. When he said no more, I rose to my feet and padded over to the crystalline structure, laying the lilies in a crevice near her feet. I pressed my fingers gently against the crystal, feeling the raw coldness tingle through my veins.

Withdrawing my touch, I dipped my head in respect and turned to leave.

"Stay for a while."

I stopped in my tracks, looking sharply at Vincent. "Do you want me to?"

He nodded lazily, not quite meeting my eye, and I stole the space next to him, pulling my knees up to my chin. Neither of us spoke for some time, gazing inattentively at the crystal. It felt so peaceful. And yet the memories that flooded the crystal's veins brought about a sense of despair. Peaceful despair.

"My memories of her are fading," Vincent murmured, his voice barely a flutter of wind. I turned to face him, my mouth parting in question. "I'm starting to forget. I'm losing her."

The emotion clotting his voice made my throat seize up.

 _Don't you think he's been alone for too long?_

Tifawas right. Vincent was lonely; he was lost. And it was because of these memories he treasured so deeply. The reminders of his past. It was dragging him down, pushing him away from everyone else.

"Vincent," I began, my voice sounding feeble and weak. "Maybe... maybe you should let them go."

He regarded me with a blank expression, though I detected a hint of puzzlement in his sorrowful eyes. Recovering my confidence, I met his gaze, unwavering, my voice getting stronger. "Those memories are your downfall, Vincent. They're blinding you. Hold onto them and you'll never escape from that part of you. Or... you can let them go and make new ones. Build a new future, without letting your past define you."

His eyes reflected an emotion I'd never seen before. Something I couldn't recognise. Then he let his gaze drop, black hair tumbling over his face.

"We can make a beautiful future."

He looked up at me through his hair. "We?"

I swallowed thickly, feeling my cheeks squirm with heat. "I mean everyone... Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki... We'll make this planet beautiful again. But we can't let our past hinder us."

I blew out a long breath, trying to allay my heart. "So, what'd you say? Are you going to stay here and grasp fading memories. Or shall we make some new ones?"

Vincent was looking at me now. _Really_ looking at me, as if seeing me in a new light all of a sudden. He didn't speak, just stared. As if I was a puzzle he was trying to work out.

I smiled faintly. "Are you going to say something?"

A dab of colour melted across his cheeks, and he glanced tentatively as Lucrecia's crystal, still humming its haunting song. "I... Thank you."

I gave a clipped nod, climbing to my feet. Perhaps he needed some time alone now, to think. "I'll, uhm, be outside. Take as long as you need."

He caught my hand swiftly, stopping me from taking another step. "Wait. There's no reason for me to be here. I'll come with you."

Exhaling slowly, I gave his fingers a squeeze and let go, trailing him out of the cave.

As I was leaving, I heard a faint voice amid the thrum of power; a voice that touched my heart and echoed warmth through every part of my being.

 _Take care of him._

* * *

 _Hey! Thank you for reading ^-^ I hope you enjoyed the one-shot; I know it's small but do leave a review. I'd love to know what you think, and how I can improve my writing._

 _Emblyn x_


End file.
